Make it stop!
by libra.gr
Summary: Οne shot. Zero's thoughts when Yuki left with Kaname.


Dear Reader

This is my first attempt on writing a one-shot fic in English which is not my mother language. I do not have a beta reader and since it was a thought that came up my mind and I just felt the need to utter it, I haven't given it much thought.

Thank you for taking the time to read it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters!

* * *

><p><strong>Make it stop!<strong>

The sound of the falling rain was keeping his mind busy. The smell of the fresh watered soil was entering his nostrils; making him feel calmer. Not that he could ever be calm enough to forget. Not that he could ever want to forget.

He crawled and fisted the dry straws beneath his body. With the other hand he squeezed his throat. Oh Gosh! How he would wish to make this uncontrollable hunger disappear. To quench his thirst! His thirst for her blood. To restrain his mind! To turn away the thoughts of her! Once more her smiling vision was in front of his sight. "Make it stop!" His cry made the horses feel uneasy! "Make it stop damn it!" he pleaded and crawled again hiding his face on the hay. But as the time was passing by her smiling face was still there. Always there! Torturing him and leaving him restless.

He reached his blood tablets with his hand and drunk a couple of them. A sudden cough didn't let them go down his throat. He spit them out and cursed some more. He forced himself by putting some more tablets on his mouth but it was pointless. He stretched his body in pain. Hundreds of thousands of needles were suddenly piercing every cell of it. His mind went numb; his vision blurred!

What might have happened? He was so easily drinking those tablets till recently. Why couldn't he take them now? Why couldn't he replace her taste with these tablets? Why couldn't he erase her figure from his mind? He was losing his self-control. He was hallucinating! Her voice echoed once again in his mind "_Then I'll keep running away from you, if having an enemy gives you a reason to live_".

How did that happen? A few days back he was so sure that he would protect her and that he wouldn't let any harm come to her. This fcking Kuran bastard. He punched the floor causing some straws flow away on the humid air. Everything was this bastard's fault! His thirst began to grow once he thought of these pureblood's winy eyes. He would destroy him. He would just kill him on sight! But could he ever kill her? He promised that he would but that was a promise he knew he couldn't keep. He tried after they got rid of Rido but the honesty on those sweet eyes of hers couldn't let him do it. He knew there and then that he would never be able to hate her. He knew deep down that she was still the same, caring, tender Yuki inside of this pureblood shell. That's why he knew that he could never harm her. That he could never hate her. But he had to. What other option was there left for him?

It had only been a few days and his body was aching without her. But mostly his heart was bleeding now that she was not there for him anymore. Now, that while he was reaching his hand there was nothing to touch at the other side. Now, that her smile was long gone and there was nothing left for him to cherish.

A lightening lighted the stable for an instance and then a thunder came and broke the silence. He felt his body aching again. "_Make it stop_" it was all he could think while he was folding himself. He closed his eyes totally wrecked.

Hate!

"_How can I hate her?_" On his mind's eyes he could see only the figures of Shizuka and Kaname while he was thinking of this word. She was not dead. She was still very much alive. Living inside this bastard that now touched what he thought was the most precious thing to him. He wouldn't make peace with himself until he would destroy that bastard. That monster! That Kuran freak!

"_I will always be your ally Zero_", heard a whisper softly on his ear. He opened his eyes but he was still alone. Then suddenly he knew! He knew what he had to do. He would have to kill Kuran, making sure that he and Shizuka would be finally reduced to dust and he would wait for her to hate him. To hate him the most and forcing her this way to confront him! That would be the way to make her angry with him! Furious! That would be the way for her to hate him, so she wouldn't hesitate to turn her blade on his neck and cut him off, taking away with her own hands this lonely and miserable existence of his and making sure this way, that she will be the final figure he would face in this world. That would be the end of him. That would be his salvation! That would stop this endless torture! That would quench his thirst! That would keep her safe!

Strangely he felt calm. He heard the rain forming small streams in front of him. So close that he could reach them if he bothered stretching his arm. He kept his eyes on these streams and forced some tablets on his mouth. The small pieces finally went down his throat and he could feel more relaxed now. He sided and curled like an infant to its mother's womb and then he felt it. Those gentle hands patting his head and making sure that he would calmly fell asleep; and so he did finally felt deeply asleep, feeling her breath caressing his face. Feeling her hands touching his hair! Feeling her warmth filling his heart! Listening to her voice whispering goodnight! おやすみ Oyasumi


End file.
